Chapter Six: You Can Take The Man Out Of Vegas, But You Cant Take Vegas Out Of The Man
'Chapter 6 ' 'You Can Take The Man Out Of Vegas, But You Cant Take Vegas Out Of The Man ' I was feeling really good about myself as we ventured to Las Vegas. Maybe it was due to the fact that we had succeeded, but mostly it was the fact that I was one step closer to obtaining my goal. When we reached Vegas, I took a nap. A long, nice, refreshing nap. We realized that we would be in the Casino for a few days, so we needed to be as prepared as possible. After discussing our plan, we got out of the truck and walked down the Vegas strip. We walked right up to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The same usher from last year was at the door. “Hello, I am Mr. Nadeu, welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Please enjoy your stay here, haven’t I seen you before?” Mr. Nadeu asked me. “No never,” I said. This answer seemed to satisfy him, and he let us enter. My friends split up into groups of two. Phillip and Michelle, Zack and Joe, Shelbi and Megan, and Janny and Ian. I would search alone. I went into the Casino. I checked everywhere that a daughter of Demeter would be. I checked the planting area, the wildlife restoration games, but no luck. I continued to search for Lindsey in the Casino. Half an hour had gone by. We had agreed on only searching for one hour before assuming that she had escaped on her own. I ran around for fifteen more minutes searching for her, but had no more success than the first thirty. I had ten minutes left when I decided to check Pac Man games. Sure enough, there she was. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder. “Ouch! No don’t take me away! Stop!” She screamed. I put my other hand on her mouth; she was going to get us caught. I continued to steer her to the exit. When I got to the doors, I just walked out of the doors. It was a much easier exit than the last time I left. All eight of my friends were already outside. “Ok good, you’re here,” said Janny, “And you found Lindsey.” “What do you mean found me?” Lindsey asked, “Oh no, I spent too long in the Casino didn’t I? Is it too late to attack Troy?” “Lindsey, Camp Troy was destroyed last summer; we just got you out of there.” Joe told her. Lindsey looked shocked. She couldn’t speak; I took her lack of words as the time to create a tunnel to Camp. When I finished, I sent Lindsey into the tunnel to Camp. “Well, that step is finished,” I said, “Come on lets go.” “You won’t be leaving yet, demigod heroes,” Said a female voice behind me, “First you must pay.” Chapter Seven: I Discover Another Sphere Of My Powers Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page